1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an airbag device covered by a part of the vehicle interior fitting, such as a trim panel. The airbag device includes an airbag disposed behind the interior fitting and a pyrotechnic gas generator connected to the airbag. The interior fitting includes an opening through which the airbag passes as it inflates. A cord-type gas generator is disposed inside the airbag and laid within a recess formed in part of the interior fitting corresponding to the opening of the interior fitting.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle with a correspondingly formed airbag device is described in EP 0 408 064 B1. The airbag device is disposed behind an auto interior trim panel, such as a dashboard, in a manner such that there is no visible indication of the opening through which the airbag is deployed. The airbag module includes a pyrotechnic gas generator disposed in a module housing and an airbag folded into the module housing connected to the gas generator. An encircling recess is disposed in the area of the dashboard engaging over the open side of the module housing, in such a manner that it partially encloses a flap of the dashboard. The flap lies in front of the open side of the module housing. An explosive cord is laid in the recess. The explosive cord, on its ignition, tears off of the dashboard along a line predefined by the encircling recess so that the dashboard flap can open and the airbag can inflate and unfold through the opening released by the flap.
The configuration described above has several disadvantages. Relatively great effort is required to produce the airbag module and the corresponding dashboard with the flap-like area which can be opened. On the one hand, the airbag module with the gas generator and the airbag must be manufactured and mounted in the motor vehicle. On the other hand, a suitable vehicle dashboard must be produced as a part of the interior fitting. The dashboard, the recess, which partially encloses the flap area, and the laid-in explosive cord must be carefully produced and mounted so that the dashboard and the airbag module are mutually aligned.
It is thus the objective of the invention to simplify the production and mounting of the airbag device in the associated motor vehicle.
The realization of this objective, including advantageous developments and extensions of the invention, follows from the contents of the claims which follow this description.